User talk:BlouseGirl
Hi guys! Please sign so I can see who you are! It'll help 100%! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lizzie Hearts page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 19:40, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lizzie Hearts :The "order" to stay away from Lizzie's page was specific to your continuing attempt to make the same kind of edit with borderline-vandalism results despite two admins reverting that edit constantly. Would you have continued editing Lizzie's article but stopped trying that one specific edit, I wouldn't have minded. I suppose I should have been clearer in that. For what it's worth, you're not the first user I've ever told to stay away from a page they were edit-warring on. ::Don't know if Lizzie is mean; we don't really know much about her yet. Maddie considers her a sweetheart and we know Lizzie is upset because of the Wonderland poisoning, but that's all there is. She is a Royal, but we don't know her reasons for wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps and "Off with this" and "Off with that", we have no proof she actually has or wants to physically harm anyone. So, no, current view is not that Lizzie is mean. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know who they are. At the beginning, I thought they were going to be actual characters, but maybe they will just be running around the hallways nameless for the rest of the series. Which is fine, because at least EAH backgrounders won't be boring. Kellicopter (talk) 16:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Red-haired character :Chill. You can do actual bad and I would still answer a question like this. :I don't know if you've seen the other screenshots of her, but I don't think she's Lizzie. Her style is highly different from what we are used of her and everyone else kinda sticks to a general area. There's also the fact that Lizzie has previously presented as a Royal, and this girl is a Rebel. On top of that, there's a backgrounder earlier in the TV special that is hard to make out, but likely her in everyday clothes. (I'll get you a screenshot in a moment.) :So, I don't think the girl is Lizzie, but an entirely new face in the same vein as Duchess and maybe the girl-in-blue. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Here. This I think the girl is in regular clothes. ::To clarify, I am not saying the girl is 100% certainly not Lizzie. Just that there's little in going ahead and say she definitely is. We'll see when time comes who she is. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Legacy Day Lizzie I noticed her too, and her color scheme is very Lizzie Hearts, but I don't think it's her. She has silver spider web-looking details (Lizzie wears gold and has nothing to do with spiders?), and her hair is short. Not to mention, she doesn't have a heart over her eye, which, even if it's not a birthmark, it seems like Lizzie's signature. I'd be disappointed if she was Lizzie though, since Lizzie's every day outfit is beautiful and regal...I'm expecting her Legacy Day outfit to be amazing and over the top, but that mystery girl looks less exciting than regular Lizzie. Kellicopter (talk) 21:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Editing :It seems we have some misunderstanding. You are free to edit whatever you want without asking. But it the admins who then have to look at your edit to see if is correct, properly formatted, properly written in, necessary, fair, etc. It is not recommendable to start an edit wars with an admin, but you don't have to ask first. :As for adding a picture, know that that is the part of editing we have the most rules for on this wiki. Make sure you stick to them at least. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Backgrounders :Since you have some trouble recognizing them, here's a list of ways to recognize backgrounders: #No consistent allegiance. #Simplistic design (with no definable elements). #Design features reused elements from actual character designs. This can be as detailed as specific jewelry, to cimply the exact same skirt outline. #Repaints exist. :Kellicopter's girls all fit these criteria and thus are backgrounders and not characters. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it would be cool if at least some backgrounders turned out to be someone...get a speaking role, or even be a minor character in one of the bigger fairytales. But I doubt any will ever turn out to be a major character. I feel like Poppy will have a pixie cut, and Holly's hair should be a lot longer than that. And that backgrounder whose picture you put up, I really like her look and muted color scheme. She looks like a maidservant and probably looks familiar because she is so similar to Ashlynn. Kellicopter (talk) 21:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Characters :I'm guessing you are asking because of that Lizzie image you keep uploading and not using? :The short answer is yes, as long as the image is properly named (you tend to fail this one) and the characterlist template is used. The long answer is that I prefer unity in the type of images used and that I might be able to get my hands on profile artwork, which I intend to use for icons for the characters page. That might happen at any time, but I can't guarantee how long your contribution will be up. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Kitty is not a backgrounder and she will eventually have her art published. I said "I might be able to get my hands on profile artwork", which is actually a given but for the amount of time it'll take me. ::Webisode images are acceptable if the rules I told you are followed. But they are guaranteed to be kicked out when I can make icons. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm fairly certain that's what I've been saying this entire time. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just please answer me this. I said "as long as the image is properly named (you tend to fail this one) and the characterlist template is used." I also said "Webisode images are acceptable if the rules I told you are followed." So why did you fail to read the rules on images, fail to properly name the images, and fail to use the template? And why do you seem not to be aware of or care about any of this? Parrotbeak (talk) 13:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can't take down images. You can remove them from pages, but only an admin can delete them. I'll leave the image up for you to practice with for a day, so please do use that time well. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Mojo... To answer your question, there's a reason why we don't have a chat here on this Wiki, and that's because there's two very easy accessible ones for all of the EAH fans. You could go to either the MH Wiki or the EAH Fandom Wiki. Parrotbeak, the founder of this Wiki and one of the Admins, thinks it's just odd to have a chat room here - when there are two other perfectly good ones for everyone else to access :). Hope that answered your question! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :What LAD said, but this logic also comes from a time the EAHWiki didn't have a crowd any different from the MHWiki. I can imagine that times change (have changed?) and that an EAH Chat has merits. If you want, I can make a blog post to see what the animo is for a separate Chat. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture Upload It's no trouble. Go for it, but make sure you follow the image guidelines. Kellicopter (talk) 15:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Mojo. Your edit to the character page had to be removed. If you're set on adding a Lizzie picture to the character list, you must use the right template and format. Please look at one of the picture characters in Source Mode so you know what to do. Kellicopter (talk) 18:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the character/students page has a unique paragraph for each character to make it interesting and not just a short copy/paste of the character's page. I saw that you were allowed to add that picture of Lizzie, at least until she gets official card art, but just make sure to use the template. Templates are only visible in Source mode, which you switch to at the top of the editing page. Would you like help with that? I can walk you through the edit you want to do one time. Otherwise, you can read things like this and this to help you understand Source mode. Kellicopter (talk) 02:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) re: ... um, stuff, I guess? Hey, Mojojo, I'm not really any of those things you listed, but I was an Admin for a little while. Anyway, here's the rundown of what I know... *Founder **There can only be one of these, and if you made the Wiki, you're automatically one. Basically, you're the Wiki's God and you can do whatever you want editing-wise, etc. *Admins **Think of the employees of a Wiki as a pirate crew - the Admin(s) is / are basically your first mate(s). Depending on how big your Wiki is, you could have a lot or no admins. (Remember, like I said, Founders get all power, so if your Wiki is really tiny, my advice is don't bother with any Admins. Although, once you get about a hundred pages on your Wiki, then you might wanna invest in an Admin or two.) *Bueracrats (no idea if I spelled that right) **I don't really know what they are, but I'm pretty sure Parrotbeak is one, so you might wanna ask her about that. (And even if she isn't one, she knows a lot of stuff about Wikis in general, so I'm sure she'd be a ton of help, more than I am.) *Rollbacks **Do you mean the Rollbacks at Wal-Mart...? Sorry, but I have no idea at all what they are regarding Wikis, I've never even heard of them. Like I said, contacting Parrotbeak would be a better idea when it comes to statuses and all of the fancy bells and whistles of the Wiki. I admit I do a lot of editing, but it's pretty much just your regular Basic stuff. I hope this helped! :) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can ^^ I'll have something up for you maybe later tonight, latest by tomorrow. Kellicopter (talk) 23:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Characters/students edit Ok, so the easiest way to edit anything is to copy something that looks like what you want and paste it. Like how Apple and Hunter have pictures next to their entry on the Students page? You just need to copy one of any of the characters with pictures and paste it on Lizzie's entry. Steps: #Go to the character/students page and click the edit button right beside Lizzie Hearts name. Click the Source tab at the top of the page. It's next to Visual. #Open another window with the Characters/students page. Find one of the students with a picture, like Cupid, and click the edit button next to her name. Click Source again. #Compare Lizzie's page to Cupid's. You should see the three equals signs = on both sides of their names. That's the heading. Under Lizzie's heading, it's mostly plain text. But under Cupid's heading, you should see double brackets {{. That's the template. profilelist is the name of the template. Then there's the vertical bar, or |, followed by the name of Cupid's image. Another vertical bar, and then the size of the image, which is 90 pixels. One more vertical bar, then it's Cupid's profile. If you match Lizzie's profile to Cupid's, it will look the same. #One way to do this is to copy Cupid's whole profile and paste it into the Lizzie profile window. You should paste it above Lizzie's heading so that you have two profiles on the same screen. #Then just copy and paste Lizzie's paragraph and info from the lower profile over the copied Cupid profile. Open another window and find the picture you want to use. Click on the picture and copy its name then paste it over "Cards - C.A. Cupid.png". #When you're done copying and pasting everything, delete the extra profile so there's just one new profile. Click the white Preview button on the upper right side of the page to see if it looks good. If it does, then click Publish. Hope this helped. Kellicopter (talk) 22:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit button :Saw your note on Kellicopter's page and I can explain what happened. :Please open a second tab and click the "Edit" you see right next to "Edit button". Now switch from Visual to Source in the second tab. You should see that "Edit button" is surrounded by double equal-signs on both sides. Those equal-signs turn the phrase "Edit button" into a header. The number of equal-signs decides the level of the header. Like, a triple equal-sign enclosure is a subheader to a double equal-sign enclosure. :Headers are, as you can see, easy to make. The Content box automatically picks them up and they can be specifically linked to within an article. For this reason, they are also sensitive. You should never put more content inside a header than you want the title to be and you should always give a header its own line. Much accidental vandalism that occurs on wikis is due to people working in Visual and unknowingly adding extra content inside a header or header line. Especially images are often put inside headers and that completely messes up them and the Content box. :You're problem is caused because you don't put the template on a line below the header. Now, try the second tab I told you to open. Click "preview". You should see all looks good. Now, backspace ":Saw" so it gets on the same line as the header and press "preview" again. It's not exactly the problem you got because there's a difference between plain text and an adapting template, but the cause is the same. :In short, never work in Visual and never put anything on the same line as the header. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Lizzie Edit Good job on your edit, I'm glad you were able to do what you wanted. I don't know if you know this, but if you have an emergency again, there is an undo button on the page. When you go to the Recent Wiki Activity page, look for your edit then click on the magnifying glass/paper beside it. It shows you what was changed. Click "undo" on the upper right side, then Publish. Kellicopter (talk) 01:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I saw, but in case you have an emergency in the future, you now know how to undo it yourself. Kellicopter (talk) 19:39, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Red links Don't remove them. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Badges :Unless the problem continues for a week, it's just your browser glitching and having that cached. I've had the same problem, but it went away on its own. :As an aside, can you please start properly signing your posts? You don't type out your name and all, you type ~~~~ behind your post. Wiki then auto-translates that code for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you have this problem for more than a week? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::That's only half a week. Contact me again only when a week is up and the problem still present. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::It should be true, but it isn't. Right now, all I know is that franchise management is kind of a mess and I find it easier to not expect anything. Saves me disappointment. My guess for the next two reveals, though, is Cedar and Dexter. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat :I can't do anything without names. Bullying is against the rules, so saying something about it to a general audience won't add to anything. It'd require action. And preferably, it requires action from a chat mod - I'm not a Chat regular and I rather stay out of Chat business for that reason. Perhaps LAD, SCK, or Bimbola1 can help you? :Though for what it's worth, there's no such thing as being worthy or unworthy of a wiki. Identifiable troublemakers are removed, but everyone else is welcome to participate as they feel comfortable with. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:03, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I've already told you that without names I can't do anything and that I prefer not to be involved with the Chat. If you have a Chat issue, bring it up with a Chat mod first. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) REPLY Ok, do your friends know who were saying such things? Because I, for one, don't know anybody who would say mean things about someone like you. Your comments are sweet and kind - and I've seen some of your edits, they're helpful from time to time :). The crowd on this Wiki is generally small too, so... But nonetheless, here's an Internet Hug to cheer you up. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:42, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ No prob~ Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, hon, a few questions... #Who was in the chat with you? #Who was the Admin? #Who said the bad word? #How old are you? (You have to be at least thirteen to enter the chat.) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC)